Only A Distraction
by itakethewords
Summary: The night before the Grand Prix Final, in a hotel room in Barcelona, Yuuri Katsuki admits he is selfish. Viktor doesn't take well to being shoved away and he won't go down without a fight. He will do anything to keep what matters most to him close to his heart.


**Author's Note:** _First fic for Yuri! On Ice here. Fell in love with it, like half of the internet did. Not a lot to say. Hopefully it's good because this is honestly my first m/m pair and it's rather tame, since I'm getting my feet wet here, so to speak._

 _Just enjoy and leave a nice word._

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own Yuri! On Ice. I just want to play with the characters while I wait for a new season._

* * *

 **Only A Distraction**

"Let's end this."

Viktor never thought there were words that could cut across this heart. Not until these left Yuuri's lips. They barely finished echoing in the hotel room before tears, unbidden, formed at the corner of his eyes. He bowed his head to keep the man in front of him from seeing. The baffled look on Yuuri's face was infuriating and he had the nerve to ask Viktor what was wrong.

He was angry.

He was upset.

His heart hurt and the saltiness of his tears stung. But they didn't sting nearly as bad as Yuuri's declaration. Just what was the younger man getting at? Rambling thanks and that his job as a coach was done after the Grand Prix Final.

The golden band on Yuuri's right ring finger shimmered in the hotel light, almost mockingly. It made Viktor's blood pump even faster, his anger boiling upward.

"Damnit." Viktor let out a breath. "I never expected Yuuri Katsuki to be such a selfish human being.

Yuuri sat across from him, nodding and confirming his barb. Taking it on, taking on the blame and fault like he always did. Yuuri who was always willing to be at fault for one reason or another.

Heat flashed across Viktor's face as Yuuri leaned forward to brush the silver hair covering his face. He bit out a scathing question at his actions.

"I'm just surprised to see you cry."

Unable to hide his tears any longer, it was moot as they fell between his slippered feet and Yuuri's, he angrily batted the warm hand away. Fat droplets rolled down Viktor's cheeks, clung to his eyelashes, and landed anywhere between the terrycloth robe and the soft carpet under their feet.

"I'm mad, okay!?"

Viktor had always been two kinds of angry. The undercurrent of rage that boiled under a happy-go-lucky facade, the more cheerful, the scarier he could be. According to Yakov and his rink mates, it reminded them of having a rug pulled out from under them and falling from an impossible, inescapable height to their deaths. Which was usually in the form of words that cut to the soul and a shoulder colder than Siberia. The second anger that ran through Viktor was much softer. It was never directed at others, it had roots in his psyche and emotions. Anger stemming from being hurt, rejection, embarrassment, secondhand or otherwise. Anger at the person cutting him and the situations at hand. Frustration. It came so rare, it was only seen by a handful. Those who had known him for many, many years.

Viktor was mad. Hurting at the selfish decision Yuuri had come to without consulting him. How long had he planned on retiring? Since the Rostelecom Cup? The Cup of China? The Onsen on Ice in Hasetsu? Was Viktor that unreliable as a coach that Yuuri couldn't confide in him? Couldn't come to him with questions, concerns, his fears and doubts? What about as a man?

They had rings.

They'd shared a (surprise) kiss on international television and several more since then.

Sly from Viktor and shy for Yuuri.

They'd basically proposed to one another in front of a church, admitted to their friends at dinner with no true objections from the quieter man.

Yuuri's, while distressed at the sight of tears from Viktor, tried to argue his point, throwing back his own words. But he expertly shoved them aside.

Comeback? To what? A rink without Yuuri in it? It rang hollow, empty like an abandoned home, missing the warmth of family. Yes, Viktor had found his love for skating again, but what good did skating for for him in the end of the man who inspired him wasn't there to encourage him? Challenge him? Be his equal and meet him on the podium?

The look on Yuuri's face was infuriating. It was like the confidence Viktor had helped him build was wavering. Like he didn't know if he should fight for his resolve, fight for the idea of retirement. And that was fine with Viktor. Viktor had been flirting with lines all his life. He saw a line drawn between he and Yuuri, one that, with a simple motion and then follow up, he could easily dissolve. And hopefully erase ideas of retirement from both his mind and that tongue.

Anger snapping him like a rubber band pulled too far, Viktor stood from his seat by the window, placing his hand on Yuuri's shoulders. Brown eyes met blue as Yuuri gasped Viktor's name in confusion. Viktor couldn't care less. His anger was morphing from hurt to rage. Frustration to indignation. In the blink of an eye, Viktor found himself straddling Yuuri on the bed. His hands were desperately holding down his shoulders, faces locked on one another. Viktor's towel had fallen from his neck and laid under Yuuri's left arm.

"Do you want to leave me, Yuuri?"

A stray tear, one that had desperately latched itself to Viktor's long lashes until the end, fell and landed on Yuuri's cheek. Without thinking, his tongue darted out to catch it as it ran down near his mouth. It was salty and Yuuri swore he could taste anguish.

"I never want to leave you, Viktor! Ever!"

He fisted his hands tightly in the bedsheets before bringing them to rest on Viktor's hips. Compared to the white-knuckled grip he had moments before, his hands were incredibly hesitant and soft. Almost irreverent as they gripped for purchase. The contact had Viktor slipping a sigh from between his lips.

"Then face me on the ice again." Viktor brought his lips close to Yuuri's ear, words in the form of hot breath and goosebumps danced across the delicate skin. He could feel Yuuri's body shudder under him and it made his temperature rise and his member, bare under the robe, stir ever so slightly. "Yuuri."

"Viktor. I…" Yuuri's voice broke, quiet as it was. "I don't want to hold you back!"

Viktor sighed harshly, leaning down to mold his body along Yuuri's. He could feel the evidence of their proximity against his pelvis, Yuuri's hip subtly bucking against him once. His heart thrummed a fast-paced beat against his chest and he could feel Yuuri's do the the same. Holding his weight only on his forearms, resting on either side of his fiancé's head, he left only centimeters between their noses and lips. Viktor watched as Yuuri's tongue darted out once more, licking his lips nervously.

"Yuuri. What do you want to do?"

Viktor's lips curved into a smirk as Yuuri began breathing hard, a quiet pant, hot breath washing across his lips. He let out his own groan as Yuuri's hands gripped his hips tighter and gasped when they were pulled tighter against Yuuri's. Instinctively, he ground his erection against him and they whined in unison.

"Are you mine, Yuuri? Or are you trying to throw me away?" Lips brushing against his as he spoke, Viktor made eye contact through his long lashes. He was enamored with the red flush of his impossible love's face.

He felt one of Yuuri's hands travel north, upward along his body, across the planes of his half covered chest, shivering at the contact of such a hot hand on his cooled skin. It rested at the nape of his neck, fingers digging into his fine silver hairs and Viktor couldn't help but to close his eyes briefly at the sensation.

"Viktor. You're still mine. I just… I don't want to hold your career, your life, back."

"You are my life, Yuuri."

Viktor didn't wait for Yuuri to respond. Instead, he forcefully pressed his lips on his, a bruising and gasping push of lips and searing hot breath. The noise that came from Yuuri's throat, a mesh of a high keen and a moan, went straight to his groin and Viktor found himself grinding against Yuuri. Reflexively, Yuuri's legs hitched on his hips, one hand digging further into his hair and the other grasping his bicep.

"Viktor!" Yuuri gasped, breaking their kiss.

Ignoring the panting whine from the man under him, Viktor let his lips travel along his jaw, leaving a trail of saliva as he darted his tongue out between his red lips. Reaching Yuuri's ear, he sucked in his lobe, nibbling on the soft flesh, willing another moan to come from the panting man under him.

He was rewarded in spades.

A deep, drawn out moan.

The buck of hips against his.

His face was pulled back to Yuuri's and he found his mouth pried open and his tongue drawn to his. Wet, slick, a complete mess. He allowed Yuuri to suck, to massage, to brush against it with fervor, heat rising within him at the sudden boldness coming from his usually shy lover.

Unable to control his own panting, Viktor drew back, gazing down at quivering mess under him that was Yuuri. Yuuri who was looking red-faced, eyes glazed, glasses askew, and breathing like he'd run a mile. He looked one step away from ravished. Viktor wanted to push that final step and smash them, leaving no way of turning back.

He wanted to fuck Yuuri into the mattress, legs on his shoulders, bent in half. Against the walls. In the shower. Wanted Yuuri to bottom out in him, pushing his face into the sheets and release every drop in him.

He wanted to hear the man scream his name until his throat was hoarse. Noise complaints from their neighbors so that they knew they belonged to one another and no one else.

He wanted tears. Tears of pleasure he could lick off his cheeks and eyelids. Hot kisses of passion, tender pecks of love.

He wanted Yuuri's _Eros._

Drawing back, he looked into Yuuri's eyes, a look of love flashing across his face. Blinking at the sudden loss of Viktor's mouth, the passion-glazed brown eyes met his blue ones. "Yuuri… I love you."

"Viktor. Please don't leave me."

Running a hand through the disheveled black locks, he kept eye contact as he answered. "I'd never leave your side if possible. You've become a part of me, Yuuri."

"Will you…" Yuuri blushed and Viktor found himself charmed more than he thought he ever could be. "Will you make love to me, Viktor?" He blushed a deeper crimson, but held eye contact, lips parted, chest rising and falling in deep breaths.

Viktor groaned, letting his head fall into the crook of Yuuri's neck. All this scenarios came to the forefront of his mind again, flashing across his vision. He wanted nothing more than to love him, fuck him. Be loved, be fucked.

"Yuuri, I am less than prepared for that tonight. I didn't think you'd seduce me so successfully."

"S-seduce?!"

Viktor hummed across the warm skin of Yuuri's neck, leaving a necklace of kisses as he made his way along the neckline of his shirt. Taking a moment, he licked his Adam's apple before answering. "You're too good at seducing me, Yuuri. But let me make you feel what I feel when I'm around you."

Picking himself up off the bed, Viktor dropped to his knees and placed his hands at the waistband of Yuuri's pants. Flicking his eyes upward, he silently asked for permission, smiling softly when he was rewarded with a firm nod and a still flushed smile. Dragging both the track pants and black briefs down, Viktor watched Yuuri's strong thighs come to light. And with them, his love's almost completely erect cock. Sucking in a breath, Viktor could feel his own harden more at the sight and mentally kicked himself for not being prepared. As he reached a hand out to touch the hardening member, he smirked internally at himself.

 _Who would have thought we would become engaged? Who would have though Yuuri would have pushed me to this point? How was I to know Yuuri's Eros would come out in this moment?_

Brushing a hand against Yuuri's cock, he could feel it twitch under his palm as his fingers glided along the velvet texture and hot heat. Above him, Yuuri moaned, sitting up with watch what Viktor would do next. His hands were twisting the sheets between his fingers in anticipation. Viktor chuckled and slid his thumb along the slit, collecting the drops of precum and bringing them to his mouth.

"Vik-viktor…"

He knew he made an erotic sight for his fiancé, lapping at the beads of arousal, eyes hooded and face flushed. He could barely control himself and knowing Yuuri's inexperience, he was surprised to see he was lasting so long. Deciding to relieve the tension for both of them, Viktor reached back out and slowly began to stroke the engorged member between the two of them.

"Yuuri, what would you like me to do?"

Waiting for his answer, Viktor used his thumb to collect more from the tip, spreading it as a lubricant as he pumped his hand. Diverting a moment to gently squeeze Yuuri's balls, he grinned at the whine that left his lips before stroking back to his cock, pressing down on the head and repeating.

"Yuuuuuri," he drawled.

"Ngh, Viktor… Suck me…"

"What was that? I can't hear you when you whisper, Yuuri…"

Yuuri groaned. "Suck my cock, Viktor. Please! Now!"

"Yuuri, you're so selfish. " Viktor hummed with a smirk, complying by opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head of Yuuri's leaking appendage. Laving his tongue along the slit, he tasted more precum and sucked hard. He could feel fingers snake through his hair, pulling softly in encouragement. Taking in another inch of his cock, he laid his tongue flat and allowed it to glide along the ridges and veins.

Yuuri was musky, he tasted like home. Like a salty, yet sweet favorite he always came back for. He wanted more.

Bringing his hand to the base of Yuuri's erection, Viktor gave shallow pumps as he brought the rest in and out from between his lips. When he hummed around the mouthful, he was rewarded with a tug of his hair, causing a groan to come up from his throat. Opening his eyes, he glanced up at Yuuri to meet his brown eyes. He was biting his lip to curb his own noise.

Sitting up, Viktor released Yuuri with a pop, licking his lips as he cooked his head to the side and started hard.

"You're holding back, Yuuri." Bringing a hand up to his cheek, Viktor smirked and gently swiped his thumb across the red of his lover's skin. "Did you enjoy fucking my face?"

Yuuri groaned softly, closing his eyes at the rough language. Viktor _tsked_ and took his jaw into his hand. Opening his eyes in surprise, Yuuri panted, licking his lips.

"Did you?"

A groan, louder than the last. It sent vibrations through Viktor and landed straight at his own painful erection. It jumped eagerly when he heard Yuuri breathlessly answer.

"Yeah… It felt so good."

Viktor smiled, leaning forward to bring his lips to Yuuri's. A swipe of his tongue seeking entrance, lips opening eagerly. Slow, licking and sucking. Panting into one another's mouths. Nipping at each other's lips. Hands hopelessly tangled in each other's hair.

Yuuri pulled Viktor up from the floor, pulling him back on the bed. Surprised at the strength he showed, Viktor pulled back, resting his forehead on Yuuri's. He was even more surprised when the man pulled back, taking off his shirt and proceeded to push off Viktor's robe. Not one to complain, he let the white material drop to his hips, hardly covering his prominent bulge. He watched him run a hand down his chest, stopping at the line of hair at his navel. Heard how his breathing hitched.

"Yuuri, you don't have to do anything-"

"Viktor, shut up."

Lips on his, tongue exploring the cavern of his mouth, warm hands on his body. One gliding across his skin, mapping it out for further future conquests and the other shucking the robe to the ground in pent up frustration. The subtle, unsure grip of hesitant hands felt like heaven and hell and Viktor eagerly let out his hiss of approval. Thumb testing out the tip, gliding up and down, squeezing occasionally. He was panting heavily, breaking the kiss and laying his forehead on Yuuri's shoulder.

"You're the devil, Yuuri. дьявол."

Yuuri chuckled, lightly scratching down his chest, grazing the nipple as he did so, sending a shock through Viktor's body and causing goosebumps along his arms.

"I'm just doing what I'd like. Otherwise, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Good," Viktor murmured. "I want to be the only one who sees your face when you come. Only I should hear your voice filled with Eros. Keep going, Yuuri. Bring me higher." Kissing Yuuri's shoulder, he nipped a trail down the man's chest, teasing his right nipple with his tongue.

"V-viktor, wait. If you leave marks, they'll see them with my outfit!" Despite his protests, his hand buried itself in his silver hair, keeping him close to continue. His other hand pumped just a little faster on Viktor's length.

"Yuuri, your costume tomorrow barely shows anything. Trust me." He pulled back from Yuuri's chest to admire his handiwork before turning his bright eyes on his. Without breaking contact, he brought his hand back to Yuuri's cock, massaging the head before stroking the underside. "Let's try and come together, _da_?"

Their kiss alternated between passion, tongues and teeth and too much saliva to trembling lips, the caress of hot breath, and unadulterated love in each press. Hands tangled in raven and silver, hands furiously tantalizing, beckoning towards the finish line. Viktor was the first to come.

Breaking from their kiss, he bit down on Yuuri's shoulder, groaning as his release covered both their chests. Tears filled his eyes for a second time that night and he pulled at Yuuri's hair to bare his neck.

Yuuri's whined, signaling how close he was as Viktor sped his hand up, lips and teeth back to nipping gently on his neck and nape. Flattening his tongue on one particular mark, Viktor breathed out a command.

"Come, Yuuri. Now."

"Vik… Viktor! Ngh!"

Nails scraped down his back, but Viktor couldn't care less. The sight of Yuuri coming undone was enchanting. Mouth open wide, eyes full of tears, body flushed with desire. He pulled him close, smashing his lips with his, overcome for the love his felt. As Yuuri melted on the bed into a pile of sweat heavily breathing, Viktor stood on somewhat shaky legs and, after a moment in the bathroom, returned with a warm washcloth.

"Such a mess, Yuuri," he teased, pecking his lover on the forehead.

"Look who's talking, Vitya."

Viktor paused, eyes locking on Yuuri's.

"That's the first time you've called me a pet name…"

"Did you not like it?"

Shaking his head, he finished cleaning the results of their activities before throwing the cloth to the ground and pulling Yuuri close. Lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, Viktor whispered, "I adore it."

Cuddling close, he spooned the smaller man, resting one arm under his head and the other draped across his hip, hand rubbing soft circles in the small of his back. Yuuri smiled up at him, but his face morphed into a slight frown.

"Can we get under the covers? It's a bit chilly…"

Viktor laughed. "Yes. But only if you call me Vitya again." He still hadn't released his grip, refusing to budge unless he got what he wanted.

Yuuri could only sigh, a smile on his lips. "Vitya, please? Look at the goosebumps on my arm!" Raising his right arm, he did indeed have the evidence in question. Viktor took his arm, kissing his way down to Yuuri's hand, landing at the gold band.

With a reverent look in his eyes, Viktor placed the softest kiss upon the band before turning his hand over and laying another in the center of his palm. After sharing a tender look, he pulled the blankets up over them, turning off the bedside light, and bringing Yuuri close once more.

"We didn't get very far in our argument, did we?"

Yuuri sighed, his breath ghosting against Viktor's chest. "No. But I don't want to argue."

Letting a noise of agreement rumble through his chest, Viktor didn't answer for a moment, thoughts swirling in his mind. His hand was back to drawing mindless shapes on Yuuri's back, the skin soft.

"Let's just make our decisions after the Grand Prix Final. We need to decide what we want for ourselves. How does that sound?"

Yuuri didn't speak, he only hummed in agreement, further burrowing himself closer to Viktor and, despite the things left unsaid, the future somewhat murky, Viktor could say he was still happy.

Yes, he was apprehensive.

What if Yuuri did retire? They'd hardly see one another.

What point was there in competing if he didn't have a challenge? If he had to be away from the most important person in his life?

If he chose not to return, would Yuuri resent him? No. Yuuri would think it was his fault and he would drown himself in that guilt. He could never let Yuuri do that to himself.

So what could he do to ensure Yuuri stayed in competitive figure skating for at least one more year? He had to act. Reach out to those who knew Yuuri's talent and potential.

He missed the ice, the thrill of competition.

But he wanted Yuuri by his side on the podium and in life more.

Their activities, started in the heat of the moment, had only been a distraction from the real issue at hand. They both knew it.

"Goodnight, Yuratchka."

* * *

 **A/N:** _This show has helped me cope with my anxiety and, while I don't skate because I can barely stand in bare feet, I connect with Yuuri a lot. He and I have a lot of the same issues and seeing him grow has at least put me in the right direction myself. I hope he's a positive character for many in the fandom! And bless Viktor, this kid. I want to cuddle him and Makka._


End file.
